Something Pink and Something Blue
by piper1313
Summary: When a new prophecy brings Angel and Willow together, they are surprised to find themselves at the very center of it.
1. Chapter 1

Willow sat staring at her computer, lost in thought. She had been researching the latest big baddie to come to Sunnydale along with Giles. It had been four months since she had gone into the darkness and almost ended the world when Tara was killed. She still felt the shame and guilt from that episode. Giles had helped her, sent her to England where she could study with a coven and now she had much more control of her magic. Not that she used it anymore around any of the Scooby gang. She still noticed the way they would look at her sometime and how their eyes would go wide if she said anything about spells.

She was beginning to get tired of it all. Her body hummed with power, power she had no outlet for. Some days she had to do several cleansing spells just to keep it a bare minimum. Now all she was to the gang was research girl again, and they didn't even discuss the things she could do to help out in other ways. Willow had even started patrolling by herself so that she could release some of the tension the power caused. The only person who seemed to understand was Giles, having had his own bout with power during his Ripper days. He would tell her to be patient, that the others would be comfortable with her soon. If Willow only have believed him. She had no idea that her entire world would change in a matter of hours.

L.A.

Angel sat down tiredly as he looked down at himself. He was covered in the blood and guts of their latest demon kill and he smelled. He looked over at the others, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia, who were covered as well. "I'm going up to take the longest shower of my life," Cordelia groaned as she headed towards the stairs of the Hyperion. "I'm right behind you, said Fred in her soft Texas drawl. The others were so tired they only raised their hands and sat there a few minutes more. "Well, gentlemen, it has been another pleasant evening, but I think the girls have the right idea. Wesley said as he and Gunn followed up the stairs, leaving Angel alone on the couch. He knew he should follow them up, but for some reason he sat there, feeling like the other shoe was about to drop. He had been ancy all day. When Cordelia had the vision about the Kruk demons in the sewers, he thought that was it. But now that it was over, he still had this feeling of foreboding as if something worse was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunnydale

Willow was dreaming. In the dream she was standing on a pillar in a white circular room. She looked around and realized that there was no door to the room, only a single silver and cream colored ball in the right wall. There was ancient writing on the wall above that, but she couldn't read it. Suddenly, she knew she was no longer alone and turned to see two beings standing on a pillar two feet away. "Hello. Why am I here?" she asked softly. The female figure smiled at her slightly and said "Welcome Witch. We are the Oracles for the Powers That Be and we have a message for you."

"You are to become the Chosen One's mate, the Champion's lover. You will also become the mate of the one who was verging on evil but has since found his way, and from those union two children will be born, one dark and one light, but both for the power of good. Your magic will bind your mates to you and keep you safe once the children are born. But until you have delivered the light and the dark into the world, your mates must keep you safe and you are not to use your magic." "But I don't understand…why me? Willow asked.

"Because you are a balance of light and dark and the Powers need someone who has seen the darkness within and controlled it. The Seer shall oversee these unions and be your conduit to the Powers." "But…"Willow started and was cut off by the male Oracle, "Do not argue with what is to come Witch. It has been foreseen and will be done." With that he waved his hand and Willow was suddenly back in her dorm room, waking up. She still didn't understand and was glad Buffy was with Riley because she was suddenly shaking all over and very scared. She knew the dream had been real, not just a figment of her imagination, and she was afraid she had little choice in the matter. She had to see Giles, and as soon as possible.

L.A.

Cordelia woke up from having the strangest dream. She saw Willow standing on a pillar in a round white room, two otherworldly beings talking to her. She could hear what they were saying, but Willow seem at first confused then alarmed before the male Oracle, which is who they were she knew, said something to Willow before gesturing his hand and sending her flying into a ball of light. Then the female Oracle turned to Cordelia. You have seen the prophecy being told. It is your job to complete the circle and bring the light and the dark together. It will not be easy but that is the task you have been given." Then there was a bright light and Cordelia woke up in her little apartment.

She knew what she had just seen was going to change the lives of Willow and she suspected Angel, for she was his Seer. Cordelia tiredly got out of bed and began dressing. She had to go see Wesley and Angel and as soon as possible.

Sunnydale

It was six in the morning when Willow stood outside Giles's door, worrying. In the light of day last night felt like a dream, but she knew after living on the Hellmouth for so long not to take such things lightly. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door, hoping Giles was up. Having to deal with the Watcher before his morning tea was more than she could handle but she couldn't sleep again and she needed explanations now.

Giles was in his little kitchen drinking a cup of tea when he heard the timid knock at his door. "I wonder who is here so early. Certainly not Buffy, she was not a morning person. Giles opened the door to see Willow standing there in a T-shirt and jeans, looking pale and tired. Giles immediately knew something was wrong. "Willow, you look terrible. Come in dear girl, come in."

Willow entered the apartment and immediately began pacing up and down. "Willow tell me what has happened? Is it Buffy?" Giles asked worriedly. "No, it isn't Buffy. As far as I know she is at Riley's and is fine. It's me Giles. I had the strangest dream and I don't know what it means." With that Willow began telling him what the Oracles had told her. Giles sat there quietly, listening to the girl ramble. He was getting the gist of what she was saying, but did not know what it all meant. Suddenly, as fast as she had been talking, the young witch stopped speaking, looking at him expectantly. Giles looked at the girl kindly and pulled her into a tight hug. Willow began crying softly. "I don't want to be the mother of the light and dark Giles…I barely know what classes I want to take next year…" she said, sobbing into his robe. Giles patted her on the back and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket for her to wipe her face.

"Perhaps that isn't the prophecy at all Willow. We will have to do more research to find out what this all means. Come now, dry your eyes and I will get you a cup of tea. You will tell me again exactly what the beings said to you, more slowly this time and we will figure this out, alright?" Giles led the girl to the couch, settling her in with a blanket and moved to his kitchen, refilling his kettle for tea. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


End file.
